


Requiescat in pace

by JustALilSnail



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: But I realized that I cannot commit to the effort and dedication it takes to finish multi-chap, Definitely not canon compliant, Fake Dating, I don’t really know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Thinking about making this a multi-chap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALilSnail/pseuds/JustALilSnail
Summary: Travis is 100% sure the new guy is his half-brother and therefore off limits, not that the guy was even a prospect in the first place. The new camper is positive he is not a son of Hermes and that Travis is definitely single despite the popular rumor that he is not. Will is going to kill two birds with one stone — crushing the new camper’s hopes and dreams and helping Travis grow a backbone — by pretending to be Travis’s boyfriend. See? It all works out.
Relationships: Will Solace/Travis Stoll
Kudos: 5





	Requiescat in pace

It’s like this. 

Travis is 100% sure the new camper is his half-sibling. He’s more than 100% sure. He’s 10000% sure. The face structure. The natural affinity for lock-picking. The way the guy can speak like 10 different languages. Sure, he’s stereotyping and there’s a chance he’s wrong. But Travis is pretty sure he’s not wrong. Even if he was, it’s too late. He’s already seeing the new camper as a little brother, a very pesky and annoying and irritating little brother, a little brother who is about a thousand times worse than his other half-brothers, a little brother that Travis wouldn’t be too bum about if he was claimed and moved out this very moment. 

It’s like this.

The new camper is more than positive that Travis is single and bi. Despite the popular rumors that he isn’t. Despite the even more popular rumors that he’s dating Katie Gardner. Despite Katie Gardner herself confronting him, pulling him aside, and saying, “Travis is off-limits. He’s already dating someone. So stop it with the attempts or I will get really, really mad.” He doesn’t know how or understand the mechanics behind it, but he’s positive Katie is lying to him. 

It’s like this.

Will  _ knows _ Travis is single. Katie confesses to him last year that Travis used to have campers look up to him and it gets really awkward when they ask him out. “He doesn’t know if they’re his half-siblings, you know? And some of them are  _ way _ too young to be in his dating pool,” Katie states while sipping her apple juice as he goes over her anatomy notes for class. Katie writes her notes in a green pen. It’s awful. “It’s easier to just say that Travis isn’t available. And if they assume it’s me, even better.” But Katie is all bark and no bite. She admits that she can say it all she wants, but she’s bad at actually acting the part. If they try anything publicly, it’s going to be over in minutes. That’s why she doesn’t say outright she’s the one dating Travis. Travis says it’s okay, it’s fine, don’t push yourself with his usual grin and shrug. When Connor gets back from his diplomatic trip to Camp Jupiter, he can go back to lying he’s not Travis. 

It’s like this though.

Connor doesn’t come back for at least one more week. 

Will listens from his cabin table, eyes on his Raisin Bran cereal, as Travis refutes yet again that he’s single, that he for sure is committed to this person-who-will-not-be-named-because-they-want-to-keep-it-private and that he’s even thinking of getting married. But the new guy—their age, maybe a year younger if Will is being generous — insists Travis is lying, that he can feel it in his ‘guts’ which normally is a big indicator of who your godly parent is. 

“You’re probably a son of Hermes then,” Miranda Gardiner says, loud and clear from across the other side of the pavilion, sitting next to Katie, a hand against her cheek in a manner that says she’s nonchalant but Miranda is gripping her fork too tight in her other hand to be anything but. “Do you really want to date your half-brother?”

“You’re dating your nephew’s son,” the guy yells back. 

It takes three people to stop Sherman from pummeling the new kid into a bloody rag — Chris, Will, and Travis. Clarisse did not help at all, egging and encouraging her brother to ‘Do it. Go feral. Kick his ass.’ It would have been easier if Travis gave it his all too instead of half-heartedly trying to hold Sherman back. But familial loyalties win in the end as Travis and Chris lug Sherman away from the pavilion. 

Will watches Travis departing back, watches how his shoulders finally relax and how he cracks into a genuine grin as Sherman says something out of earshot. 

It's like this. 

Will doesn’t like to see his friends unhappy. 

And he’s lowkey kinda impulsive. 

He just does things whenever he feels like it, like grabbing a stranger’s hands without asking, or starting procedures without any explanations, or making plans without consulting anyone. It’s a bad habit he’s trying to kick. Really, he is. He’s working on it. It just sometimes he forgets, like now, when he sees the new camper — henceforth known as dickhead — pestering Travis again at breakfast. 

Travis was sitting at the edge, the worst seat of the table with Cecil sitting beside him. Practically elbow to elbow. The purpose is obvious but even still dickhead slips in between Cecil and Travis, the former obviously not very happy being pushed to the side. 

Will thought about it for exactly five seconds and whether it’s a good idea (it’s a great idea!), before thinking,  _ fuck it _ . And stands up and walks over to Hermes’s table. 

“Hey, Will, what’s up?” Cecil says, pouting and stabbing his fork into his bowl of soggy Cinnamon Toast Crunch. 

“Will?” Alice and Julia ask at the same time, “What are you doing here?”

Chris’s eyes narrow, like he knows what he’s about to do. “Will, don’t do anything stu—”

Too late. 

He grabs Travis’s hands and tugs until Travis stands, confused and minutely relieved. Then Will swings an arm around Travis and leans in just enough for a peck on the cheek. “I’m sick of listening to this guy. Let’s not keep it private anymore. What do you say?”

Travis chokes on his strawberries. Will gives him a solid whack between the shoulder blade to dislodge the object, the chewed-up fruit nearly spitted out in to Chris’s face. While Travis works on getting his breath back and not dying, Will turns to face the guy who is seething. Fuming even. 

“And who are you?” Dickhead asks, arms crossing. 

Will smiles as sweetly as he could, the smile that all his siblings dub as his I-am-seconds-away-from-being-civil smile. “I’m Will, Travis’s boyfriend, head of the Apollo Cabin, kinda run the infirmary, and you are?”

The last part was drowned out by the table’s collective uproar but that’s fine. 

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (^‿^)!!! I said my new years resolution is to make the willvis tag reach 10 works and I am definitely going to do it! Even if I have to post the last two fics on the last day of 2021. This will be a oneshot for now. May add another chapter. Who knows? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I certainly don’t. What I do know though is that I am procrastinating on all of my WIP.


End file.
